


How Can You Not Tell?

by KatieBug1998



Series: Supernatural One-Shots, Sick Fics, Injured Fics, and Hurt/Comfort [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Dean Winchester, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hospitals, Reader-Insert, Sibling Reader, Sickfic, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post:AU where Cas is a man who daily visits his sibling at the hospital and Dean is the doctor (with the biggest crush on the handsome man) who is always glad to see him.





	

You text your brother, Cas, asking where he is. He's usually at the hospital by now, and he'll miss rounds if he doesn't get here soon. He always has to ask Dean (technically Dr. Winchester, but no one really cares about that) a thousand questions. Castiel's a real mother hen since it's just the two of you.

You're about to text him again when he appears in the doorway. "I'm here. I was almost here when I realized I forgot the flowers." Cas is, indeed, carrying flowers, a bunch of your favorite ones. He takes the dying ones out of the vase and unceremoniously dumps them in the trash then replaces them with the new ones. He squints at you. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," you answer simply. He nods once and looks at the door. "Looking for someone?"

"Yes, (y/n), you know I'm -" He looks at you, sensing something in your tone. He squints at you again. "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that you always seem really anxious to see Dean. Is there something there?" You can tell there is, but it's more polite to ask him first.

"No." He looks back at the door, but he must figure that that's too blatant, so instead, he picks up one of the books on the table. "Did you start this one?" He turns the book so that you can see it. It's one of the many that he's lent you for your extended hospital stay.

"No." Quickly steering back to the previous subject, you say, "Castiel, are you blind?" You sit up straighter in your bed. He looks confused, but doesn't say anything, so you continue. "I mean he looks at your lips half the time he talks to you. He talks more to you than he does to me. He puts his hand on your shoulder all the time."

"He's just being friendly."

You roll your eyes. Too tired to argue, you just say "How can you not tell? Pay attention to him when he comes for rounds. Anyway, how was your day?"

You guys talk for about five minutes before Dean comes in. "Hello, Dean," Cas says.

Dean beams. "Hey, Cas." He looks at you. "(Y/n). How are you today?" He starts with the usual workup.

"About the same. Just more tired." Your voice becomes strained when Dean presses on a tender spot on your belly.

"That still hurt?"

"Yeah," you say through gritted teeth as he presses harder. You glance up at your brother and he looks at you sympathetically.

Dean straightens up at looks to Cas then back to you. "I'm sorry to say your labs don't show any improvement. Your numbers have actually gotten worse. The good news is -" he looks at Cas again "- my trial is about to be approved by the CDC." He smiles widely.

"Really?" Cas asks incredulously. His eyes widen. "I thought – I thought that was months away. I thought -" He glances quickly at you, his expression of astonishment mirroring yours. He looks back at Dean. No one was sure you'd make it to the trials.

"I have my ways." Dean winks at Cas.

Cas takes two big strides towards Dean, and embraces him. Castiel's arms wrap tightly around Dean. Dean's hands hover by Cas's back, unsure of what to do at first, but then, he hugs him back. "Okay. Alright," Dean murmurs.

"Thank you," Cas says quietly.

They pull away. Dean's hand lingers by Cas's elbow. They silently stare at each other for a few seconds before you say your brother's name impatiently. As much as you may ship them, you'd like to be able to enjoy this moment with your brother. Dean drops his hand, and Cas rushes toward you.

"Help me up; this requires a full on hug." You take the blanket off your legs and swing them over the side of the bed. Cas grabs your hand and pulls you to your feet. You hug him as tight as you can without causing yourself any pain. After a minute, you let go and sit back on the bed. You both look at Dean who's still standing there, smiling. "No offense, Winchester, but I was pretty sure I'd be dead soon. You're giving me a chance."

"Without you guys this trial wouldn't even be in the works. It's all for you." He's looking at Cas as he says this. "I can't tell you anything about it yet, but I think it'll get approved soon, and then we can talk."

Cas rests a hand on your shoulder. "Thank you," he repeats to Dean.

"It's my pleasure." He sighs and glances at the door. "I gotta go. I'll be seeing you both."

When Dean leaves, you say to Cas, "Do you see it now?"

He doesn't seem confused now. "I do."

"So, you gonna make a move?"

"Not yet, I don't think. We'll see," he says when you frown at him.

"That's what I thought."

"Anyway, we should celebrate. I've been saving this," he says conspiratorially. He takes a small flask out of his trench coat.

"Castiel!" you stage whisper. "I never would have expected this from you."

"Hush." He grabs the plastic cup from he tray at the end of the bed. He pours a small amount of booze into it and hands it to you.

You hold up the cup and Cas holds his flask just in front of it. "To Dr. Dean Winchester."

"To Dean."


End file.
